CEULF- Especial Año nuevo
by Mirely Houndoom
Summary: ¡Esto es el especial de año nuevo de "Conserve en un lugar fresco"! Por eso el nombre raro. (C.E.U.L.F es la abreviación del título xD)- LeviHan ¡Lemmon! Es algo tarde pero bueno... ¡Dense una vuelta, si les aburre, les devuelvo su dinero!


**¡Que tal amores míos! (?)**

**Bueno, esto es lo que hicieron Hanji y Levi en año nuevo ;) es parte de "Conserve en un lugar fresco" o "****C.E.U.L.F**" usando sus siglas (¡Ay wey! Me gusta llamarlo así xD) pero después de pensarlo y pedir opiniones a mis comadres, decidí ponerlo aparte por que... Estaría raro entre otras razones que no se como explicar xD

**Ya sé, ya se´que es algo tarde para un "Especial de año nuevo" pero... Estuve algo ocupada arreglando mi vida personal. Tal vez no interese pero me estaba mentalizando para volver irremediablemente a la friendzone por un largo tiempo de nuevo :') Y por lo mismo que esto es un especial de año nuevo, le puse ese estúpido nombre xD**

**Esto más que lemmon es guayaba o algo así... Estoy algo depre por muchas cosas así que... No espero que sea muy bueno...**

**A ver que les parece.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de Isayama, yo hago esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta madre cuenta con contenido sexual algo explicito (entra en el rango de lemmon, ya tu sabe') así que si eras bien nena (?) abstente. Además de que si te desagrada el LeviHan, lo siento, esto no es para ti ^^**

**NOTA: Los * son notas al final de capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AÑO NUEVO ****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cuartel solitario, era amenizado por los incesantes golpeteos de Hanji que daba con su bota en el piso debido a que estaba atorada en uno de sus tantos planes para la distribución de la población actual en los nuevos asentamientos. A pesar de ya haber realizado algunas investigaciones en el lugar, infinidad de ideas sobre cualquier movimiento de los titanes ahí seguían apareciendo en su cabeza.

A pesar de ser 31 de diciembre por la noche, seguía trabajando. Los más jóvenes salieron a divertirse por ahí mientras el resto se fue con sus familias. Otra razón para quedarse, no tenía un lugar a donde ir.

En el cuartel solo se encontraba ella, su trabajo y... Levi, era raro que no lo escuchara durante el rato que llevaba sola. Normalmente cuando estaba así de pacífico, se dedicaba a escuchar música mientras bebía.

Llamaron a su puerta, la cual fue abierta sin que quien la buscaba -más que obvio- esperara por una respuesta para entrar. Levi entró cerrando la puerta tras de si, cargaba una bolsa que parecía ser de una licorería. La dejo en el escritorio, sacó dos copas, un racimo de uvas y una botella que Hanji tomo de inmediato, leyendo la etiqueta.

—Domaine Roger Perrin... Chateauneuf du Pape*— dijo en voz baja.

—Es tu favorito y es año nuevo, sirve las copas y no reniegues— ordenó Levi.

—Oye enano, estoy trabajando además de que debo ir a buscar a Jannie* para/

—Ella se fue hace un rato, escucho al caballo decir 'cerveza' y salió corriendo dejando tiradas todas sus herramientas— se quito las botas.

—Aún no puedo creer que Leah la haya secuestrado y metido en ese costal solo para que Armin no este solo... Pobrecillos.

—El cabeza de hongo y la tipa de los engranajes no salieron del laboratorio toda una tarde. No creo que sean tan 'pobrecillos' como dices, cuatro ojos— sirvió vino en ambas copas, entregándole una a Zoe.

Comenzaron a beber, en silencio. Levi ya se había deshecho de su pañoleta y desabrocho algunos botones de su camisa. Dejó su copa en el escritorio y se tiro en la cama un poco recargado en la cabecera. Hanji decidió continuar con su trabajo, ignorando por completo a Levi.

Casi media hora después, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y el vino ya daba sus últimas gotas en labios del sargento. Estaba siendo paciente pero Zoe bien sabía que Levi no había ido a su habitación para ser ignorado.

—Zoe, ven aquí— habló severo. Dando palmaditas en su cadera, indicando en donde la quería.

—Deja de molestar, enano— dijo enojada, sin mirarlo.

—¿Puedes dejar eso ya?— al no ver respuesta, se levanto de la cama realmente molesto.

La abrazo por la espalda, suspirandole en el cuello, sin besarla. Hanji se removió un poco, entonces recurrió a su arma secreta: mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. La castaña cerro los ojos, disfrutando.

—¿Vas a seguir ignorándome?— le susurro en tono suplicante. Entonces la chica se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba y quito sus brazos de encima, levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Con un demonio, debo concentrarme y tú no ayudas mucho!— le grito, Levi le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando iba a decir otra cosa, la callaba con un beso más. Así continuaron hasta que solo se separaba para tomar un poco de aire. La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, recostándola. Continuaron besándose hasta que Hanji, de un empujón, quedo arriba, le quito la camisa a Levi y se relamió los labios.

—Ya que ahora no volveré a trabajar en un rato, yo estaré al mando— con el ceño fruncido y un tono autoritario dio la 'orden'.

—Me parece justo— respondió Levi, deseoso.

Zoe beso el cuello de su amado con lentitud sabiendo que eso lo volvía loco. Se levanto un poco para ver que expresión tenía en su rostro, mantenía los ojos cerrados. Al dejar de sentir los besos en su cuello, los abrió. Hanji se irguió, quitándose los lentes, desatando su cabello y sacándose la camisa, mandándola lejos. Ante esto Levi se mordió el labio inferior, incitándola a seguir.

Eso le pareció terriblemente sensual a Hanji, contuvo las ganas de dejarle marcas por todo el cuello, hombros, pecho y abdomen así que se acerco a su boca y solo rozo sus labios con los de él. Dio algunos roces más, pero cuando Levi estaba por juntar totalmente sus labios ella se hacía un poco hacía atrás y él la seguía. Después de un poco de jugueteo se dedico a besarlo suavemente, con toda la lentitud del mundo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Movió su cadera sobre la entrepierna de Levi, haciendo que él las levantara un poco para tener más contacto. Continuaron besándose un rato más, pero esta vez Hanji había metido la mano entre el pantalón de Levi, dándole leves y lentos apretones sobre la tela.

Sabía que a Levi le fascinaba cuando ella se daba a la tarea de besarle y acariciarle con calma. Los besos suaves eran sus favoritos y lo convertían en un indefenso 'gatito'. Luego de dirigir su boca al abdomen de acero y dejar marquitas por donde pasara -claro que sin dejar de atender a su 'amiguito', lo miro de nuevo, coqueta. Iba a continuar repartiendo caricias con la boca en otras partes de su cuerpo pero Levi la detuvo.

La levanto un poco para girarla y quedar él arriba. Se quito el pantalón, quedando en boxer y haciendo lo mismo con el pantalón de Zoe.

—Dije que yo estaría al mando, aún quería probar algo— dijo fingiendo molestia.

—No me interesa, es mi turno, cuatro ojos— respondió, retador. Se peino hacía atrás con la mano.

—Pero si hoy traes tus boxers rojos, mis favoritos— sonrió coqueta.

Levi levanto la ceja izquierda, tranquilo -aunque por dentro, la excitación lo quemaba, ella bien sabía que efecto causaban esas palabras en él- quito el sostén de su mujer y comenzó a masajaer los pechos mientras mordía toda la piel circundante, dejando a su paso marcas rojas. Bajo la mano derecha para poder quitarle la braguita, al sentir el contacto sobre la tela, ella tomo con más fuerza el cabello de Levi.

La quito para luego arrojarla lejos. Las caricias que daba en aquél lugar la hacia suspirar tímida, después de perderse en el placer un momento, gruño al ser abandonada. Él se quito la última prenda que llevaba encima y tomo su erguido miembro empujándolo contra la entrada de su chica.

Ambos gruñeron un poco, a pesar de las veces que lo habían hecho ya, siempre se sentían 'a morir'. Hanji comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente haciendo a Levi temblar un poco, ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del sargento siguiendo con los movimientos.

Levi solo se mordía los labios, se estaba dejando hacer, gruñendo por lo bajo. También comenzó a moverse, involuntariamente, era como si su cuerpo quisiera imitar al que lo acompañaba.

Siguieron con las embestidas lentas, ambos con los ojos cerrados y suspirando. Cuando Hanji mordió el labio de Levi exigiéndole "Más" en un gemido, este perdió toda la cordura entregándose a su lado animal que lo hizo recargar ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la capitana entrando con fuerza y saliendo casi en su totalidad.

Ella le arañaba la espalda mientras se besaban por momentos, totalmente entregados. A punto de llegar a la cúspide se miraron, como lo hacían siempre. Levi guardaba todas aquellas expresiones de éxtasis que veía en la cara de Hanji al hacer el _amor_ en un álbum mental, esos recuerdos que le ayudan a 'recordarla' cuando estaban lejos.

Se quedo dentro un poco más, besándola dulcemente, susurrándole al oído palabras de amor. Con la respiración agitada se levanto un poco para sacar de un cajón de la cómoda que se encontraba al lado de su cama un reloj. Miro la hora y sonrió.

—Feliz año nuevo, enano—lo beso dulcemente. Él, bufó y salió de ella, recostándose a su lado.

—Feliz repugnante año, cuatro ojos— la abrazo dulcemente.

Minutos después Hanji se levanto para continuar con su trabajo pero Levi la cargo sentandola en el escritorio. Con una mano sostenía la cintura de la mujer y con la otra tiro todo lo del escritorio.

—Tu ordenarás todo de nuevo cuando terminemos. No tienes vergüenza enano, ahora en el escritorio...— rió un poco a lo que Levi solo bufó.

—No es el de Erwin pero servirá de momento.

Siguieron acariciándose, una cosa llego a otra... La noche era joven además de ser el comienzo de un nuevo año y por lo visto, dormir no estaba en sus planes esa noche.

.

.

.

—¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron?— preguntó Leah, intrigada.

—No te interesa— respondió aburrido.

—Está bien, está bien. Solo no te enojes, igual supongo que al primer round te dormiste. Digo, a tu edad...— dijo en tono burlón.

—Otra cosa es que Jeager esté caliente todo el tiempo y tu creas que el resto somos maquinas. Además, perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo hicimos.

—¿Y te creo?... Ni me recuerdes a Eren— susurro molesta.

—Que Mikasa te parta la maldita cara cada vez que tocas a su tesoro no es problema mío, yo te lo advertí— se levantó de su asiento, en la sala del cuartel dirigiéndose hacía la puerta.

—Es que no puedo ni mirarlo, parece Celostina*, nada más falta que se muerda una bubbie...— justo cuando el sargento iba a abandonar la habitación, ella grito— ¡Oye! ¿Te sobró vino? Necesito un poco.

—Me lo acabe en año nuevo— cerro la puerta tras de si, casi sonriendo por el recuerdo de esa noche.

Leah se quedo un rato más sola en aquél lugar, rato en el que en su mente se hizo muchas teorías sobre que hicieron esa noche, además de que le parecía extraño que Levi no le haya engañado ese año con una botella de "vino" falsa cuyo contenido en realidad era jugo de uva. Botella de vino que bebió en su noche vieja...

—¡No puede ser!— se levantó asustada —¿También le metió la botella? Jodido enano pervertido...

Después de analizar un poco su idea, la descarto... Hasta encontrar pruebas.

.

.

.

**¿Como ven la escena de setso que les puse? :v**

**Bueno, aclaraciones:**

-Jannie es la tercera OC (que hizo su aparición en el séptimo capítulo de C.E.U.L.F) y es una ingenierucha, esta desarrollando algunos proyectos con Armin y con Hanji... En mi mente lo hace xDD

**-Sinceramente, no se mucho de vinos (Yo tomo puro Tonayan y tequila Rancho Escondido xDDD) pero de ese vino que compro Levi, me gusto la etiqueta xD (¡Matenme!) Iba a poner que compró "Casillero del diablo" por que ese si me gusta pero nah...**

**-La Celostina es un 'popular' (quiero pensar que lo es) personaje de un programa de comedia mexicano. El personaje (Lorena de la Garza es "Celostina Dominguez", osea antes de que se ponga celosa y Adrian Uribe es la Celostina) es caracterizado por los exagerados arranques de celos que sufre, una de sus acciones al estar haciendo su drama es morderse una bubbie. Si quieren reírse un rato, según yo de verdad es muy recomendable xD**

**Bueno, dicho esto creo que es todo, estaba algo insegura de entrometer a la pinche Leah al final pero una comadre dijo que si la pusiera y bueno, ni pedo.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, y si no... Ni modo... Intentaré mejorar.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Conserve en un lugar fresco"!**

**Gracias :D**

**¡Déjame un review si perdiste tu tiempo, si no, déjame un review por que perdiste tu tiempo!**


End file.
